Wedding Dress
by isaCullen2008
Summary: Nessie está jugando en la habitación de Alice y Jasper cuando encuentra una caja con un bello vestido blanco, es entonces que le pide a su tío que le hable del día más especial de su existencia: el día de su boda... Mal summary :/ todos vampiros


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusiva propiedad de S. Meyer *-***

 **Nota:** **Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**

* * *

 **Wedding Dress**

Era al menos la quinta vez que Nessie se miraba al gran espejo de su tía Alice. Llevaba horas jugando a que era modelo y creo que el armario de mi esposa constituía un paraíso para la pequeña. Mi única misión era vigilar que mi sobrina no terminara sepultada en al menos un cerro de ropa, ya que la mitad de las prendas ya estaban esparcidas a su alrededor para que ella pudiera escoger las mejores combinaciones.

Por mi parte estaba leyendo una novela policiaca. Debo decir que era bastante interesante ya que aún nadie tiene la menor idea de quién es el asesino, ni siquiera yo, aunque tengo la pequeña sospecha de que la novia del muerto sabe más de la cuenta acerca del caso...

-¡Tio Jasper ¿qué es esto?!- la voz de Nessie interrumpe mi lectura para mostrar ante mis dorados ojos la caja rosa decorada con lazos en la que Alice guarda su vestido de novia- ¿Por qué tía Alice tiene un vestido tan bonito guardado en una caja?

-Cariño, no saques ese vestido de la caja. Por favor- murmuro con poca calma viendo que mi sobrina ya lo ha arrugado un poco. No quiero entrar en pánico pero ese vestido no debe estar en las descuidadas manos de una niña-. Si algo le pasa tu tía me matará con sus propias manos y no podrás venir a jugar a mi cuarto hasta que a ella se le pase el enojo.

-Tía Alice nunca se enoja- tiene razón, sin embargo, no quisiera que se pusiera triste por algún daño ocasionado al vestido que usó en nuestra boda-, pero ¿por qué es tan importante?

-Es el vestido que Alice usó en nuestra boda- digo intentando doblar el dichoso traje de la misma forma en que estaba antes de que Nessie pusiera sus manos en él.

-¡¿Tía Ali y tú están casados?!- me mira con sus ojos color chocolate bien abiertos, como si se hubiese enterado de algo increíblemente grave- ¡Mi papá nunca me habló de su boda! ¡¿Cómo fue? ¿Hubieron muchos invitados? ¿Hay alguna fotografía?! ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

-Claro Nessie- al menos si le cuento la historia de la boda dejará de tocar el vestido y podré salvar mi existencia-. La boda fue muy bonita, no había tantos invitados como en el matrimonio de tus padres pero aún así fue un evento grande para la época... Incluso creo que el diario del pueblo en el que estábamos hizo una publicación al respecto...

-¿En serio?

-Sí, creo que hay un recorte de ese periódico en alguna agenda, luego lo busco... Continuando con lo que estaba diciendo, nos casamos el año 1953 y aunque ese fue el día más feliz de toda mi existencia, también estaba muy nervioso porque la noche anterior había ido con tu padre y Emmett a mi despedida de soltero, y a tu tío se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir que Ali se iba a escapar antes de la boda para ser bailarina exótica en un casino de Las Vegas.

-¿De verdad creíste que tía Alice se iba a ir a Las Vegas?

-Al principio sí lo creí, es decir, siempre he estado convencido de que ella se merece a alguien mejor con quien pasar su existencia- sé que mis emociones se han vuelto algo tristes y melancólicas porque incluso Renesmee parece un tanto apenada- , alguien con un mejor pasado que el mío, ya sabes, alguien menos marcado por el sufrimiento, las cicatrices y las huellas de la sangre. Por eso cuando Emmett dijo aquella broma, creí que Alice se había dado cuenta de que yo no la merecía ni en lo más mínimo y había huido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¡Que triste!- exclamó la niña frunciendo un poco el ceño- Tío Emmett a veces hace bromas muy crueles ¿pero cómo te diste cuenta de que la boda aún seguía en pie?

-Bueno, tu padre leyó mis pensamientos e intentó convencerme de que no debía sentirme triste por lo que había dicho Emmett y que sólo era una broma. De todas formas, me sentí nervioso durante gran parte del día porque no había podido ver a Alice en la mañana. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza dónde estaba ya que la busqué por cada rincón de la casa y no podía dar con su paradero. Estaba a punto de viajar a Las Vegas si es que no lograba verla vestida de novia para así asegurarme de que no me dejaría plantado en el altar.

-¿Lograste verla?

-No tuve mucha suerte, ya que después de un rato mis hermanos me obligaron a ponerme el que traje que utilizaría ese día. Cuando ya llegó la hora de ir a recibir a los invitados estaba tan nervioso que no le presté atención a la bella decoración, ni al hecho de que Charlotte y Peter estaban bastante alejados del resto de los invitados por cuestiones de seguridad. Creo que ambos me miraban con una sonrisa aunque estaba demasiado nervioso pensando en que Alice no iba a llegar a la boda.

" Las cosas empeoraron cuando tu tío Emmett comenzó a reírse cada vez que miraba hacia donde en minutos caminaría Alice en compañía de Carlisle, a quien quería como si fuese su verdadero padre. Nunca los minutos se me habían hecho tan eternos, incluso tenía un pequeño discurso preparado en caso de que Ali hubiese decidido abandonarme, sé que la situación era completamente normal ya que las novias siempre se retrasan en las bodas pero aquello me estaba estresando de sobremanera. Me sentía aún más ansioso que cuando tengo sed y no he cazado algo durante semanas.

Pero gracias al cielo mi tortura terminó después de minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Alice llegó de la mano de Carlisle y se veía preciosa. Tal vez creas que exagero pero ella parecía un verdadero ángel mientras avanzaba hasta el altar. Su vestido la hacía parecer una verdadera princesa de un cuento de hadas, aunque siendo sincero ella se habría visto igual de hermosa usando un costal de papas"

Medité un segundo antes de seguir hablando y miré la caja que ahora sostenía con cuidado sobre mi regazo. Sin lugar a dudas el vestido no sólo era importante para Alice, sino que debo reconocer que también le guardo cariño por todos los recuerdos que están unidos a él y a la fecha en la que ambos sellamos el compromiso de amarnos para siempre.

-He asistido a muchas bodas a lo largo de mi existencia- murmuré pensando en voz alta- y he visto a novias muy bonitas, pero sin lugar a dudas Alice es la novia más linda que he visto durante todos los años de mi existencia.

-¡Por supuesto que soy la más guapa! Tardé meses en hacer el vestido para lucir increíble, es obvio que tengo que ser la más bella de todas- exclamó la voz de Alice, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios. No sabía si estaba ahí parada desde hacía mucho rato pero le ofrecí mi mano para que se sentara a mi lado y luego besar su mejilla a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué pasó después de que tía Alice caminará con mi abuelo hasta el altar?- preguntó Nessie mirándonos con mucha emoción en su mirada. No era muy normal que nosotros diéramos muestras de amor en público y supongo que el vernos tomados de la mano la hacía feliz.

-Ella tomó mi mano y por fin pude dejar de estar nervioso- susurré mirando a Alice a los ojos quien me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa-, por supuesto no le presté nada de atención a la predica del hombre que nos casó. Tenía que mirar a la novia más bonita del mundo y no podía perder el tiempo mirando a un hombre que era por lo demás bastante anciano y horrible.

-Después de que nos dimos nuestro primer beso como matrimonio me sentí un tanto avergonzada- reconoció Alice con una pequeña sonrisa-. Nunca nos habíamos besado en público y para ser la primera vez creo que estuvimos más tiempo de lo normal besándonos, además creo que fue bastante intenso ¡incluso algunas personas comenzaron a toser para que termináramos con nuestro beso!

-Alice cuenta las cosas bien- protesto cruzándome de brazos- ¡Incluso antes de que el predicador terminara la frase de en la que indicaba que podía besar a la novia ella ya se había lanzado a mis brazos y estaba besándome! Por supuesto correspondí al beso como el caballero que soy, además estaba tan enamorado de ella que ese detalle sólo me hacía amarla más.

-¿Estabas?- pregunto Alice haciendo un pequeño puchero y mirándome con sus ojos llenos de pena.

-Estoy, querida. Aún sigo tan o más enamorado de ti que el primer día.

-¡Mucho mejor!-exclamó ella con una sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos- ¡Pero no puedo creer que estés contando la historia de nuestra boda y ni siquiera le muestres a Nessie el álbum de fotografías!

Ali se levantó de un salto antes de ir por el álbum y comenzar a revisar cada una de las fotografías del día más feliz de nuestras eternas vidas...

* * *

 **Hola, primero que nada quiero decir que sobre la situación que ocurrió ayer con el review me referiré en otra oportunidad, pero agradezco de corazón el apoyo que me han dado, no he tomado aun una decisión pero no tardaré.**

 **Igual hice este fic porque me gustan las bodas *-* y bueno... creo que no quedó tan bien como me esperaba... igual no quise hacer una descripción del vestido de Alice porque supongo que cada una tiene una visión personal del mismo y sería para mi gusto encasillar mucho el relato...**

 **Les agradezco mucho por leer n.n y bueno eso , un abrazo gigante y gracias**


End file.
